Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to construction fixtures, particularly fixtures for holding conduit passed through walls.
Background
During construction, remodeling, renovation, or retrofitting of a building, wires are routinely run from one area of a building to another. To keep the wires together and to route them easily through walls or floors that have already been built, conduits or chases are often installed within the walls or floors. Conduits and chases are tubes or pipes that provide a route for the wiring through the building, and assist in protecting the wiring or cabling once it is in place.
However when walls or floors have already been built, such as during retrofitting of an existing building, installing new conduits and chases can be difficult. Often, holes must be cut in the walls so that a length of conduit can be inserted into the walls through the holes to provide a route for wiring to extend to other parts of the building. In some cases conduits installed in this manner can be left loose within the walls. However, when wiring or cabling is pulled through the conduit, the conduit can be pulled out of place or even out of the wall.
Some methods have been developed to secure conduit in place within walls to prevent these problems, but these methods involve installing an elaborate system of strut channels, strut straps, and/or angle connectors. This system can be difficult and time consuming to install, and can be bulky and unsightly.
What is needed is a conduit fixture with connection sections that can be installed on building components such as wall studs or drywall, and that also has a conduit holding section configured to securely hold conduit in place relative to the building component.